Death Angels
by Starlessnight99
Summary: not so good at these but it's basically what would have happened if jez rashel and mare were in a gang like jez had been in but only them and they have to go to cicle daybreak cause they were brought in by the council because they exposed the night world. any way it's better than it sounds hopefully. just give it a whirl. im sorry if i got the rateings wrong.


Thiery looked at the report he was going to bail three very important people out of a death sentence. And death sentence was not stay in jail till you die it was a royal execution. This was their sentence after exposing the night world over twenty times they had been very blunt about it to these girls were a force to be recon with they were every thing that night people aspired to be. Except there was one problem two of them were illegal vampires and the other was a half breed, or as every one liked to call them the angels of death. They killed over 200 night people in the last week and over 1000 humans in the same time fram. He sat down and looked over their reports.

_**Back ground info on the angels of death:**_

_**name**__:_ Rashel Jordan

**_age:_**18

_**gender: **_female

_**species :**_ made vampire

_**relations(family/friends/other):**_ all family diseased. Friends Mary-Lynnette Carter and Jezebel Redfern no other relationships

_**habits of life: **_killing and hanging out with her gang after killing

_**occupation:**_ hired assassin in spare time

_**if dangerous to others:**_ very even more so if insulted

_**if destructive of property:**_depending on her mood

_**how she became the way she is now (summarized): **_was a vampire hunter got sloppy didn't notice her boyfriend was a vampire until one day he killed her family and turned her now is bent on revenge because of that also her best friend said she was a monster after Rashel confined in her with her new secret now she hates every one but her gang.

_**other important information: **_she is also referred to as 'the cat' .

_**name**__:_ Mary-Lynnette

**_age:_**18

_**gender: **_female

_**species :**_ made vampire

_**relations(family/friends/other):**_ brother Mark Carter . Friends Rashel Jordon and Jezebel Redfern no other relationships

_**habits of life: **_killing and hanging out with her gang after killing

_**occupation:**_ hired assassin

_**if dangerous to others:**_ very much so even more so if angered

_**if destructive of property: **_only when angry

_**how she became the way she is now (summarized): **_good girl gone bad after her mother died started dating bad guys one of them turned out to be a vampire long story short she was turned and her father was killed her brother was turned but joined circle daybreak now she is bent on revenge on every one who is not her two friends Rashel and Jez

_**other important information**_: is also referred to as 'the snake'

_**name**__: _Jezebel Redfern ( Jez if you don't want to die)

**_age:_**18

_**gender: **_female

_**species :**_ lamia/human ( cross breed )

_**relations(family/friends/other):**_ all family diseased. Friends Rashel Jordon and Mary-Lynnette Carter no other relationships

_**habits of life: **_killing and hanging out with her gang after killing

_**occupation:**_ hired assassin

_**if dangerous to others:**_ only when taunted

_**if destructive of property: **_very much so even more so if angered, taunted or board

_**how she became a the way she is now (summarized): **_her parents were murdered by the night world council and is a 'freak' in the night world and in the human world outcast and alone till she found Rashel and Mary-Lynnette started a gang to kill all those who had hurt them

_**other important information**_: is also referred to as 'the flam'

after reading their reports he understands why they are way they are now. He sat there quietly wondering how this was all going to play out when he got there. He got up and told the captain of the plane to wake him when they arrived.

**Mary-Lynnette's PVO**

This is just great I thought to myself. Maybe if we had been more careful on where we were staying we wouldn't have been caught. Oh well we would just have to make a plan cause I'm pretty dam sure none of us wanted to die. In fact I loved my life now more than anything we are the most powerful people in the night world and we loved it like that killing people and partying. I especially loved going on killing sprees with the rest of the gang. oh it was so fun just last week we had one. It's so fun watching them cower in fear even night people were scared of us oh I loved it. The holding guards were starting to give me weird looks that's when I realized I was smiling wickedly in their direction. I threw my head back and started to laugh. I saw Rashel and Jez look up from the corner of my eye when they realized I was laughing because the guards had been looking at me fearfully the did the same thing. The guards looked at us like we were crazy just then the doors opened. We all stopped looking up at who was coming through the door. I cursed the one person in the whole world who I was scared of walked through. I glanced over at the girls it seems like they were thinking the same thing the one person in the world who scared us was lord Thierry ruler of the night world. Great I thought sarcastically projecting the thought to my friends they both smirked.

Thierry cleared his throat. "Hello ladies." he said. We nodded in his general direction not really paying attention just waiting for him to tell us are execution day. " I just want you to know that you will be coming to stay with me for the next month and if you shape up you will no longer be under your sentence understand?" he said. My jaw dropped he was smirking. He obviously was joking I mean after every thing we have done he wants us to stay in his house with him unguarded for the next month. Obviously he had known what I was thinking because he said "You will each be a singed one of my top guards and will be staying in my house with all of the other trained fighters I keep now I will explain the rest later. Now come with me unless you would rather be executed here and now?" he asked. We jumped up at the same time and started to follow him to our unknown fate.

Once we were on the private jet that Thierry owned he started to talk again. " I'm going to tell you something that may shock you." we nodded encouraging him to continue on with his speech. " okay this is going to be the last thing you three are expecting but. You will become agents for circle day break or we will be forced to kill you." he said. I was about to start laughing at this assuming this was a joke but then I noticed he had said we meaning he was part of the group and most likely the leader. An two this was the group my brother had joined. "umm I don't suppose that there is a Mark Carter there?" I asked in a some what hopeful tone. My friends looked over at me with confused gazes. They knew that was my last name but I hadn't told them my brother was alive still. "Yes he is. He lives at my house with his soulmate Jade Redfern. Is there any particular reason your asking?" he said. I didn't know what to say so I thought I've got nothing to loose so I'll just tell them straight up. "I turned towards my friends guys I never told you this but Mark Carter is my brother." I said all in one breath. I guess I looked pretty worried because they started to laugh. " hey its fine there is a lot of stuff we haven't told anyone either so were cool." Jez said as Rashel nodded in agreement. "Okay well this is going to be interesting." Thierry muttered to himself. Jez turned toward him and grinned "anything is more interesting with us." she said. We shared a look and burst out laughing. Rashel turned towards Theirry an looked at him with sad eyes and said " at this point anything would be better than dieing so I'm in I have a feeling Mare is in too so it all depends on Jez if she doesn't want to than none of us will we started this together and we will end it that way too." I nodded in silent agreement. We turned towards Jez. She looked at us for a moment studying are faces than said " I will also join as long as the gang can stay together otherwise I refuse to do any thing for you." her voice was threatening but I could here the emotion she put behind it. " umm ya sure but you won't be able to just go around killing when every you feel like it." he said awkwardly. We all pouted jez spoke " well I guess it's official bad girls gone good." she said in a joking tone we all knew it would never last and we would make a get away in the end.

**Ash PVO **

Theirry had called earlier to see if me Quinn and Morgead would all go to the meeting room and make sure that every one was gone somewhere because he had a surprise. I mean really you couldn't have been more obvious. Hey guys I just want you to all get some free time so I'm sending you away on a 4 day vacation to Hawaii except for Ash, Quinn and Morgead you all have to stay behind because your being punished. Any way I'll be back in less than 3 hour I want every one gone. Like honestly for god sake. I was wondering what the guys thought and was going to ask them. When I was interrupted by a coarse of good byes and we won't miss you's. Annoyed with the fact I was interrupted I decided to ask the guys my question. " hey guys what do you think Theirry wants us to do because I don't know about you guys but I haven't done anything wrong since last Tuesday! I mean he even sent Hanna away!" I said in a over dramatic way. "God ash your so dramatic I'm sure he just wants us on a mission or something." Quinn said in a board voice. " Ya but did you here there were giggles in the back ground." Morgead put in. "You guys don't think he's cheating on Hanna do you?" Quinn asked. " Guys it's Theirry for gods sake he would never cheat on Hanna." I said in a board tone. "well as much as I love to see you guys argue. No I am not cheating on Hanna. As for your mission yes I need you to help some new recruits adjust and see they are deemed trust worthy. If they are deemed trust worthy in the next three days then you are to call me and I will inform you on the mission. As for now I need to get on my jet as fast as possible so I can surprise Hanna." he said in one breath. " okay so before I go ladies if you would please enter." as he said this three beautiful ladies walked in and formed a line. On the left closest to Theiry was a striking red head it looked like some one had set her head on fire. In the middle was a girl with flowing waste long black hair and cat green eyes. An awkwardly standing on the end on the right hand side was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She was tall and lean with waist length brown hair and electric blue eyes and even though she looked like a little girl who couldn't hurt a fly I knew she was dangerous. But the one thing that made my statement was that they were all in orange jump suits and hand cuffs so they had obviously been arrested. Theirry snapped me out of my daze by saying " boys I would like you to meet Jez." he said pointing to the red headed girl. " Rashel." he said pointing to the girl with black hair and cat eyes. "and Mary-Lynnette." he said pointing to the brown haired beauty. " or as you may know them as the 'angels of death' or perhaps by their individual names 'the flame', 'the cat' and 'the snake'." he said in a light tone. Did he really expect us to work with the three most untrustworthy people in the world bloody hell he is going totally insane. "well anyway see to it they are fitted to the rooms across or beside from your own. Oh and to make things easier so you don't have to choose pairings I want ash and Mary-Lynnette together Jez and Morgead and then Rashel and Quinn. Now can you please let me leave. Oh and before I forget Ash no wild parties." he said in a stressed tone. " fine." I sighed. After that he left in a rush.

**Mary-Lynnette's PVO**

we were all just standing there after Thierry left. I really wanted to talk to the girls cause I wondered what they thought of the guys, but what came out of my mouth was almost the exact opposite I said "Hey Ash why don't you guys show us to are rooms and then we can all get changed and go clubbing." I suggested in a light and care free tone. A few seconds later I herd Jez and Rashel's voices in my head " Nice Mare if you liked the guy that much you didn't have to make me and Jez come with you know that right?" Rashel said. "speak for your self Morgead is HOT!" Jez said. " I'm sorry Rashel.." I paused for dramatic effect " that quinn is so short just like you!" I said. Me and Jez started laughing out loud the look on her face was priceless it was hurt, anger and amusement. We were both rolling on the floor with the boys looking at us like we were crazy but laughing all the same. Ash came over and offered his hand. I grabbed it and got a shock so I immediately dropped it. He gave me a confused look and offered his hand again this time I grabbed it and he pulled me up only for me to trip and fall smack into his chest his arms snaked around my waist and I looked up into his eyes they changed to a beautiful purple we were both leaning in as a pink haze surrounded us when we herd someone cough really loudly. We broke apart I turned and saw Jez and Rashel standing there giving me a pointed looks. Jez's voice popped into my head and said " look I know we are best friends but that doesn't mean we have to do every thing together. Like for example if we had let you kiss that would have lead to other things and well I don't feel like watching you. Plus you almost broke the golden rule" **(AN: if you don't know what that is read ****Circle Daybreak Does Wifeswap by totallygaga)** I was blushing fiercely. God we haven't even been here an hour and I've changed to much us girls better devise a plan soon or I'm going to get soft I cringed inwardly at the thought. " well I'm going to go to my room bye!" I said in a very upbeat tone and ran out of the room. "wait up!" Ash called out from behind me. i stopped immediately because I had no clue where we were going. Unfortunately ash crashed into me from behind causing me to fall forwards I was just about to land on my face when I felt his strong arms rap around my waist for the second time in less than 5 minutes. Once I was back on my feet I refused to turn around know that his face would just be inches from mine thinking about his soft lips against mine oh god I'm going crazy! I gently pulled out of his arms and said "so you were going to take me to your I mean my room witch is a cross from your or beside it?!" I said in a rush of completely mixed up words. He chuckled and said " right this way mi'lady." holding out his arm for me to take. I took his arm and he wiggled his eyebrows at me and I giggled. Oh god I think I've totally lost it. After Ash had walked me to my room after some light conversation. I had a quick shower oh god I can't tell you how happy I was to be out of that hideous orange jump suit. Then changed into black skinny jeans and ankle boots and over my favorite top it was black with a electric blue snake coiled up in the middle that was just about to strike and was skin tight showing off my curves. I threw my cropped leather jacket on over it. An to top it off I took out my blue flower pendant my mother had given me the day before she died. It was a sapphire carved into the shape of a rose with a gold center that swirled out in a spiral in the petals. It had small words engraved in the back my mom had said that they would reveal there true meaning when it was my time to shine. She had always called me her shining star thinking of it now brought tears to my eyes. No I thought I will not let my mothers death affect me tonight I would go out and party get drunk and talk to Ash usually it would be go kick so ass but I have been told not to touch anyone. Hopefully that meaning was just the fact I can't kill anyone. I threw a dazzling smile to myself in the mirror and got out my door only to walk straight into Ash. Oh shit I thought. He was wearing black jeans and a white shirt with a small black flower on the bottom corner of it and DC's . he threw me a lazy grin god he looked like a lazy cat but he was so hot it made up for it. "umm hi Ash! Hey do you know when and where we are going?" I asked awkwardly. He laughed not sure yet we will just have to see won't we." he gave me the most dazzling smile I had ever seen. I just nodded boy I know there is something wrong with me. But when we got to the living room I knew I wasn't the only one I smirked as I saw Jez of all people wearing a skin tight black knee length dress with a white sash to emphasis her curves. Then I saw Rashel she is as stubborn as hell she was also wearing a dress that was black with a small white floral embroidery on the bottom that puffed out at the knees a bit. They were both frowning and looking at my outfit I finally had had enough. " what you guys what wrong with my outfit I wear this kind of thing all the time!" I shouted at them. " Good god mare we are wearing dresses didn't you get any of are telepathic messages!" Jez said right back at me. " I mean really mare you know we hate wearing dresses and why would the guys change into dress shirts?" Rashel said giving me a pointed look. That's when I realized that the other guys were wearing dress shirts with their black jeans. " fine I'll go change!" I huffed. " oh you will do more than change you will change into the dress!" they both exclaimed at the same time. "nooo! Not the long one I look stupid in it!" I shouted. They both gave me pointed looks. "fine" I said my tone going cold and flat. I turned to leave but I didn't know witch way to go I turned to go ask Ash but it appeared as if he had lost the argument he had been having to because he shouted " Fine I will wear the stupid suit just watch me." he started to storm off but stopped when he herd me call after him " hey Ash can you show me they may to are rooms?" I asked. His gaze softened " ya sure." we were right in front of the doors when I realized I needed help to put on my dress because there was a zipper up the back of the dress. " shit" I muttered under my breath. "what wrong?" asked Ash. " oh nothing I just need some one to help me with the zipper on my dress, and I'm pretty sure the girls won't be coming up any time soon so I have two options one ask you to do up the dress or two ask you if you want to sneak out and go clubbing instead of whatever they have planed?" I questioned. He looked at me in wonder " humm I don't know seeing you with almost no clothes on or getting drunk with you and doing something stupid I would go for either." "great you know what lets just do what ever they have planned so we don't piss them of cause I don't know about Quinn and Morgead but Rashel and Jez are not to be messed with other wise there are dryer consequences." I said almost with no emotion but I could tell I was blushing from his earlier comment.. "okay so how do you want this to go." he asked awkwardly. I rolled my eyes and dragged him into my room and left him by the bed well I went to get my dress from the closet. Once I got it I went into my overly sized washroom and changed into it I walked out holding the top. " okay zippers in the back you can stop staring at me like I'm crazy thank you very much."

**Ash POV**

I slowly walked up to her and did the back of the dress up. She let her hair down and said "Now was that so hard." as she turned around I finally took in the dress it was a deep shade of royal blue making her eyes pop. It was sweet heart neck line that was skin tight all the way up to her knees where it flowed out into a small train behind her, good god she was beautiful . " Hello ash you know you were projecting your thought right?". I swallowed hard ya sure I used to be an infamous playboy but that was before Hunter almost killed my sisters. " umm ya of coarse I did I just thought a lovely lady like your self would want to know." I said in a cocky voice.


End file.
